


When Life Gives You Grapes, Spike the Soda

by Panta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Kokichi is a bottom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ouma not Oma, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Shuichi is a top, Smut, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta/pseuds/Panta
Summary: Kokichi Ouma was an arrogant, enigmatic, embarrassingly flirtatious tease of a boyfriend, so it would be easy to assume he was the one in control of their sex life. He was the kind of person who you’d look at and think ‘man, I’d love to knock that little shit down a peg or two. Or ten.’Little would you know he’s actually into that.-=+=-Kokichi is constantly teasing Shuichi in an attempt to bring out his more dominant side, but the detective is oblivious as ever to his intentions. Tired of waiting for his boyfriend to realize that he wants more than anything to be taken and used, the supreme leader asks a favor of a certain inventor.It all goes downhill from there.





	When Life Gives You Grapes, Spike the Soda

**Author's Note:**

> Early birthday fic for the grape baby!  
> He tells Shuichi in the Love Hotel that he can "do whatever he wants" to him, so I think he'd be a fan of this birthday present *wink wonk*  
> Enjoy!

Shuichi Saihara wasn’t opposed to sex. Contrary to popular belief, he was, in fact, quite fond of it. His anxious, soft-spoken demeanor had led many to assume he had no interest in acts of intimacy. In the oh-so-eloquent words of a certain blonde inventor, he was “the most virginy virgin ever to virg.” How articulate.

As Shuichi’s short-statured boyfriend was oft to say, that was a lie.

Kokichi Ouma was an arrogant, enigmatic, embarrassingly flirtatious tease of a boyfriend, so it would be easy to assume he was the one in control of their sex life. He was the kind of person who you’d look at and think ‘man, I’d love to knock that little shit down a peg or two. Or ten.’

Little would you know he’s actually into that.

In all fairness, Shuichi didn’t find out for quite a while either. Kokichi was small enough that he didn’t really have the option of topping, but that never stopped him from being as dominant as possible in any given situation. It fit his personality and his talent, so who was Shuichi to go against his wishes? Sure, the detective had fantasized about his boyfriend panting and writhing beneath him on more than one occasion, he wouldn’t deny that, but Kokichi wasn’t the kind of person whose limits you just up and pushed.

It was almost ironic, really, the way the supreme leader would cling to Shuichi, showering him with boundless affection and unending physical contact, then turn into a blushing mess the moment the taller boy so much as kissed him on the cheek. He wasn’t used to reciprocation, Shuichi supposed, so he hadn’t yet trained himself in how to respond.

His need for planned reactions and unwillingness to show any sort of vulnerability were probably the biggest reasons for Kokichi’s continued dominance, even as he turned red as a tomato and nearly lost himself in desire the moment Shuichi entered him.

That all changed one morning, however, thanks to a vulgar inventor and an unsuspecting bottle of grape soda.

* * *

 

When Kokichi didn’t show up for breakfast, Shuichi wasn’t terribly surprised. It wasn’t uncommon for the supreme leader’s brilliant mind to keep him awake into the dead hours of the night plotting and theorizing, doing more work to end their predicament than all the other students put together until he woke up late the next morning sprawled out on the floor in front of his whiteboard with a splitting headache. Equally likely was the possibility that Kokichi had awoken long before the rest of them, a decent night’s sleep behind him and a scheme-filled notebook in need of revision ahead of him. Either way, Kokichi needed to take care of himself, so Shuichi would be there to help in any way possible.

“Kokichi?” He called, rapping his knuckles against the door to his boyfriend’s dorm. “Are you awake? Breakfast is almost over.” The only answer Shuichi received was silence. It wasn’t until he raised his hand to knock again that the supreme leader’s voice finally reached his ears.

“Shu-chan…” It was a whisper, almost a whine, like the boy was in pain. Immediately Shuichi was digging through his pockets, desperately searching for the key Kokichi had so uncharacteristically trusted him with. “Please…I can’t…” By the time the detective finally burst into the supreme leader’s room, he expected the worst. He expected a crying Kokichi in blood-stained clothes, eyes glazed over and voice dying out.

At the time, Shuichi really couldn’t tell if what he got was better or worse. The first thing he did was immediately shut and lock the door behind him.

Kokichi was curled up in his bed, face flushed red, dressed in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt. One hand was against his chest, pinching and tugging at his nipples in way that must’ve been painful- yet he seemed to like it?- while the other was three fingers deep in his ass, prodding at his insides like his life depended on it. His proportionally small cock was fully erect, dripping precum like he was moments away from finishing. He was panting out moans, back arched beautifully, mumbling “more, Shu-chan..please, more…” The detective cleared his throat awkwardly, thinking his boyfriend would stop when he realized he was no longer alone.

He didn’t.

Kokichi sat up on his knees, not pausing his ministrations for even a second. “Shu-chan,” his violet eyes were hazy with lust, “i-it’s not enough...I  _ need _ you.” And dear god if that didn’t go straight to Shuichi’s dick.

“I, uh…” He was at a loss for words, unable to focus on anything except the way Kokichi so unabashedly pleasured himself right in front of him. Despite his concern over what could’ve possibly brought this on, Shuichi simply asked, “what do you want me to do?”

“Take me,” Kokichi replied without hesitation, violet eyes staring directly into gold. “Make me scream, fuck me until I c-can’t move, just... _ use _ me, Shu-chan. D-Dominate me,  _ please.” _

Shuichi’s mind went blank, unable to comprehend what had just been asked of him. Did Kokichi really just..? Did he actually want…? He shook his head to clear his thoughts; now was  _ not _ the time for overthinking.

“You can tell me to stop at any time, okay?” Kokichi nodded, so he continued, voice sharper than before. “Stop touching yourself.” The supreme leader hesitated, but complied with a soft whine, and the detective couldn’t help but smirk smugly. “Good boy.” Kokichi shivered, something Shuichi really should have expected at this point. “Now turn around.”

Still on his knees, the supreme leader obeyed, gazing wantonly back at his boyfriend. He let out a rather undignified squeal when Shuichi pushed him forward, falling onto his stomach with his ass on full display. In an instant, the detective was on top of him, pulling the boy’s head back by the hair to crash their lips together. Accepting his boyfriend’s tongue into his mouth without resistance, Kokichi moaned softly, prompting Shuichi to give the boy’s hair an experimental tug. Another moan caused them to separate, Shuichi shoving Kokichi’s head down into the mattress and grinding his clothed erection against the shorter boy’s rear. The supreme leader whimpered and pushed back against him, clearly enjoying himself.

Instead of jumping right into what Kokichi so desperately wanted, Shuichi decided to tease his boyfriend a little bit first. He trailed his fingertips down Kokichi’s back and to his entrance, circling the rim tauntingly. “What do you want, Kokichi? Ask nicely.”

“I-I want…” the small boy whined, “I want Shu-chan’s fingers inside me… p-please, put them in me.”

“How can I say no to such a cute face?” Shuichi smirked, easily slipping one finger inside. Seeing as Kokichi had clearly prepped himself quite a bit, the detective pushed in another, thrusting them in and out carefully. 

“F-Faster, Shu-chan…” Kokichi was pressing his hips back against Shuichi’s hand, desperate for more. Shuichi complied, picking up his pace significantly. “Ah..mm~” the supreme leader purred in pleasure. “Sh-Shu-cha- ah~!”

The detective smirked when he struck Kokichi’s prostate, adding a third finger as he did. He leaned down to kiss Kokichi’s ear, whispering as he massaged the bundle of nerves. “Yeah, you like that, don't you?”

Kokichi shuddered and moaned. “I-I love Shu-chan’s fingers..so much b-better than mine~”

“That's right.” Shuichi growled, feeling his boyfriend clench around him at the tone. “You're  _ my _ bitch. Only I can do this to you.” He moved his hand faster, finger-fucking Kokichi without mercy.

“Ah! Ahh~! Y-Yes, I'm Shu-chan’s bitch!”

_ Huh...so he  _ likes _ dirty talk. _

“Shu...Shu..I-I'm gonna- I'm gonna c-cum!” Kokichi’s face, neck, and even the tips of his ears were a brilliant red, his breath coming out in quick pants.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Shuichi scolded, not even faltering in his pace. “Not yet.”

“B-But..nngh..mm~” Kokichi bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to hold back. “P-Please, Shu-chan..I can't…”

“Not until I tell you to.” Shuichi rubbed hard against the small leader’s prostate, smirking smugly as the boy clenched tight around his fingers.

“Please, please, please…” Shuichi really couldn't deny how incredibly  _ hot _ it was to have the Ultimate Supreme Leader begging for release, just from his fingers alone. If he wasn't hard before, he certainly was now.

“Alright, you can cum.”

Kokichi let out a loud cry of ecstasy, eyes rolling back and hips bucking, the detective watching in something akin to awe. Had his boyfriend really been hiding this side of him all this time?

The small boy rolled onto his back, gazing up at Shuichi with nothing short of love. “Shu…” he mumbled. “You haven’t…”

Shuichi chuckled as he impatiently stripped off his clothing, the fair amount of muscle he had built up rippling. He was thin, sure, but not all skin and bones like Kokichi. “Believe me, I will.” He pushed the smaller boy’s limp legs apart, situating himself between them. From this angle, he loomed over the supreme leader.

“B-But I...I just came.” Kokichi seemed hesitant, enough so that Shuichi’s brow furrowed in concern.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Kokichi blinked, then replied “god no,” and wrapped his legs around the detective’s waist. “Make me forget my own name, Shu-chan.”

“Is that a challenge?” Shuichi asked. Before Kokichi could even open his mouth to respond, the taller boy had positioned himself at his entrance and begun to push in. “Ngh..fuck, even after all that, you're still tight.”

“You, ah…” Kokichi tossed his head back with a moan. “Y-You like it.”

“Damn right I do.” Shuichi reached his base, rolling his hips to push in deeper. He gave a few shallow thrusts, gauging his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Please, Shu-chan, more…I  _ need _ more...”

The detective pulled back and thrust in hard, setting a pace that was none-too-gentle. Clearly, though, Kokichi didn't mind, his expression reflecting calm contentment. It was obvious to Shuichi that he was faking.

_ Well, I can change that. _

He reached forward and placed his hands on Kokichi’s chest, thumbing his nipples. The boy gasped and bit his lip as his back arched and his hips bucked. Shuichi smirked at the way Kokichi’s body twitched, clearly still feeling the sensitivity after orgasm. “Sh-Shu-Shuichi!” The supreme leader groaned, clutching the bedsheets in two pale fists. “You, ah..that’s…nn!”

“Too much for you?” The detective husked, not pausing in his efforts for even a second. In fact, he went further, leaning down to latch his lips onto the milky white skin of Kokichi’s neck. His teeth grazed the skin, nipping and leaving small bruises. Shuichi growled, “I'm gonna mark you up so everyone knows you're  _ mine, _ Kokichi.”

“Y-Yes! Ah- do it! I'm yours, I'm all yours~!”

“That's a good boy.” The taller boy relished in the tremor that wracked the shorter’s frame. He sped up his thrusts even more, pounding Kokichi in the mattress. “Yeah you like that, don't you? Being used like the little fucktoy you are?” A fierce bite on his boyfriend’s neck accentuated the statement, coming close to drawing blood.

Kokichi’s eyes rolled back, drool starting to drip down his chin. He was clearly overstimulated, and loving every goddamn second of it. “F-Fuck, Shu-chan, yes- use me! Ahh~! I-I'm close, I'm so close!”

“Me t-too, baby.” Part of Shuichi was embarrassed that he was going to finish so quickly, but he just couldn't help it! Kokichi was so tight and hot around him, clenching around him in all the right ways. And seeing the boy beg and squirm beneath him was so undeniably arousing for Shuichi, there was no way he could last. Kokichi’s legs tightened their hold around his waist, ankles locking together behind his back.

“C-Cum inside me, Shu-chan.” Despite the nature of the request and the current situation, Kokichi was trying his damnedest to retain a serious tone of voice.

_ Does he really want it that badly? _ “B-But Kokichi-”

_ “Please,  _ Shu-chan. Just this once, f-fill me up and claim me!”

The detective’s only response was to growl, sinking his teeth into his boyfriend’s neck with a few final thrusts, pumping him full of seed. The warmth of Shuichi’s cum caused Kokichi to follow suit, inner walls pulsing as waves of electric pleasure crashed into him. His cries of unbridled ecstasy were music to Shuichi’s ears; the jolting and writhing of his sweat-sheened body as he scrambled for purchase was the most beautiful sight Shuichi had ever laid eyes on. He brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, soothingly rubbing Kokichi’s sides as the boy drifted down from his high. The supreme leader melted into the touch, tensing slightly as the detective pulled out.

When they separated, a string of saliva connected their lips, Kokichi’s tongue lolling out of his mouth. His eyes were hazy, his cheeks red, his body still twitching every few seconds.

“Shu-chan’s cum went so deep…” the supreme leader mumbled, rolling onto his side and crossing his arms over his stomach as though it held a baby. The taller boy laid down facing him. “He made me his..so warm…”

As though just now realizing what he’d done, Shuichi felt his cheeks flush with heat. “Ah, um- I- uh-” he heard Kokichi giggle, quelling his growing anxieties enough to form a coherent response. “W-What even brought this on, anyway? You've n-never asked me for any of that before.”

“I've  _ always _ wanted Shu-chan to take me. He's so sexy when he's angry.”

_ When I'm angry? Wait… _ “is that why you always tease me and call me a virgin?”

“Right-o, Detective!” The exclamation was tired, but still held that teasing lilt. “But you're so patient and sweet with me; I got tired of waiting. So I asked whore-chan to spike your tea-”

“You  _ what-” _

“But I guess she thought it’d be funny to put the aphrodisiacs in my Panta instead. Stupid bitch…”

Shuichi fell silent.  _ What do I even...how do I respond to that?! _

“Kokichi…” he started, frowning a bit. “If you want something, you can just ask me to do it. There's no need to drug me.”

“Mkay…” Kokichi mumbled, snuggling up to Shuichi’s chest. He said something else, something the detective couldn't quite catch.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Nn...w-was it good?” The small boy blushed. “Would Shu-chan do it again?”

Shuichi chuckled, curling his arms around his boyfriend to hold him tight. “Damn right I would. No, I  _ will.” _ Kokichi let out a soft hum, almost a purr, letting his eyes fall shut.

“I'm looking forward to it.”

“Me too, Kokichi. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? The Best Boys certainly did.  
> Discord: Panta#3783


End file.
